


Aftermath

by labonairs



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Post-Adventure Time: Stakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labonairs/pseuds/labonairs
Summary: Bonnie sees a mysterious figure in her garden sucking the red out of her roses. Who could it be? Takes place after Stakes.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 46





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of my twitter mutuals !

Bonnibel Bubblegum strolls under the cloudy night sky in the kingdom’s garden. It had been raining all afternoon, the smell of rain still present in the air, the past few weeks have been hectic. Sucking the vampire essence out of your ex, battling ancient vampire lords with your friends, and usurping your kingdom back in the span of a few days really tires you out. But she was happy for things to be going back to normal, well almost.

After Marceline became a vampire again she couldn’t help but notice the lingering worry in her stomach. She knew how much the demon woman struggled with her vampiric nature and that going from immortal to mortal back to immortal again had some kind of effect on her. Bonnie cared **_deep_** for Marceline, there was no denying that.

As she continued to walk lost in her thoughts, she heard a noise come from her rose garden. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she inched closer until she saw a dark figure hunched over the red flowers. Growling and slurping noises got increasingly louder until the figure ** _snapped_** its head in Bonnie’s direction, causing her to gasp loudly. Red eyes peered at her with hissing noises following, she quickly grabbed the stake in her back pocket and tackled the creature to the ground. The princess's stake was pointed at its chest when she realized who was pinned down below her, _**Marceline**_.

“Marcy?”, Bonniebel whispered softly as the two gazed into each other’s eyes. Marceline blinked and shook her head in confusion as she slowly realized what was going on. She had been wandering around the forest outside of the kingdom when she felt a ravenous hunger overcome her, it was like a whole other side of her had been waiting for the moment to come out. Next thing she knew, she was pinned on the ground staring at the worried look painted on her ex girlfriend’s face. “Wha-What’s going on? Is this how you treat all of your guests, Bonnibel?”, Marcy said with a smirk. She was trying to downplay the situation the best way she could think of, with flirtatious humor. Bonnie groaned, “Marcy, be serious why were you sucking the red out of the flowers in the garden? Is this because of…” her words trailed off. Anxiety began to build in the vampire girl’s chest as realization crept in.

Oh glob did I..no I couldn't have had…

Before she could get lost in her worrisome thoughts, she felt a hand gently touch her face. The concerned look Bonnie had earlier was painted with a soft expression. Marceline leaned slightly into her touch as the pressure of the stake was lifted and they both sat up leaning against the castle wall, she sighed before she spoke. “I’ve been having problems with my vampire urges lately...it’s just been so long since I became one for the first time you know? I got it under control centuries ago and had a system, but ever since the whole vampire smackdown of the century...it’s just been hard to get used to.”, She looked down as she played with her hands. Bonnie grabbed her hands and looked in the vampire queen’s eyes, “Do you want to stay the night?”. Marceline nodded her head, her heart may have done a flip or two happily when Bonnie offered her to stay with her.

They eventually arrived in the princess’ room and laid down in the bed, Bonnie held Marceline tightly while the vampire relaxed, lulling her to sleep.

_The demon girl and the candy princess’ feelings for each other had never really gone away._


End file.
